


POI-Smallville Crossover Fusion fics

by whomii2



Series: POI alternate universe [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots. POI characters in the Smallville universe. Although there was never a rift between "Clark" and "Lex" and "Lex" never became evil  [Harold=Lex Luthor;  John=Clark Kent; Nathan=Jonathan Kent;  Jessica=Lana Lang; Carter=Chloe Sullivan; Shaw=Lois Lane]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background info

Some information on the POI Smallville fusion universe.

Starts somewhere around Season 1 of Smallville. But since I like happy endings, in this Smallville universe our main characters get to remain BFFs and live out their legendary friendship. Also Papa Kent wises up and realizes the young Luthor is nothing like his father (which is easy since in this universe he never goes all dark side). Needless to say, will only be as canon compliant with Smallville as I remember the series and as I feel like making it. For example, in this universe Lionel Luthor is already dead (because he is a big meany and I didn’t feel like writing him). 

So how our POI characters shape up in this Smallville fusion if I get around to working them in:

**Harold Alexander Luthor**

(Harold Finch=Lex Luthor): billionaire genius sent to Smallville to run the Luthorcorp factory. Since I couldn’t picture a bald Harold, in this universe he never lost his hair following the meteor shower (it just got a little staticky and tends to stick up and be unruly)

**John Clark Kent**

(John Reese=Clark Kent): the last son of Krypton who crashed to earth in Smallville and has been raised by the Kents. He has been aware he is an alien for some time, but doesn’t have his powers under full control.

**Nathan Kent**

(Nathan Ingram=Jonathan Kent): Smallville farmer who found a young John and adopted him. Tried to instill in him his morals about Truth, Justice, and the American Way. Was screwed over by Lionel Luthor in the past and so has a grudge against all things Luthor.

**Carter Sullivan**

(Joss Carter=Chloe Sullivan): Friend of John’s but doesn’t know his secret (although she suspects something is up with him). Crusading reporter for the school paper. Has been keeping track of some of the strange goings on in Smallville on her Wall of Weird.

**Lionel Fusco**

(?): a Smallville meteor mutant. Originally was using his meteor powers for his own gain, but reformed when Harold and John helped him out of a tricky situation. Now he helps them when needed. Knows John isn’t normal either but doesn’t know he is an alien.

**Sameen "Shaw" Lane**

(Sam Shaw=Lois Lane): investigative reporter and John's partner at the Daily Planet)

**Jessica Arndt**

(Jessica Arndt=Lana Lang): John’s crush since forever. However, since I stink at writing romance they probably will never do more than make googly eyes at each other and maybe hold hands.

**Carl Elias**

(? Lucas Dunlevy? No real Smallville equivalent, I just wanted him in here): illegitimate son of Lionel Luthor. Fathered when Lionel was much younger so Harold’s older half brother. Blames Lionel for abandoning his mother and him and for causing his mother’s death by refusing to help her when she became gravely ill, leading to Carl’s unhappy childhood in the system. Obsessed with taking over his father’s business and proving himself to be even more successful. Has an ambivalent relationship with Harold, his rival for the Luthor legacy, but also his only living family member (family is important to Carl as he felt deprived of it for most of his life)

**The Machine**

: the AI at John’s Fortress of Solitude in the arctic.

  


**Cara Stanton**

Gossip columnist at the Daily Planet. Ambitious and looking for a scoop to propel her into the big time

So, stories in this fusion would start in Smallville, but might also mention time in Metropolis when John and the others go to college, or comment about his future as Superman


	2. Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Harold "Lex" Luthor and John Reese Kent

Harold Luthor was headed off into exile. Of course, it wasn’t phrased in those terms, instead it was referred to as a “learning experience” and a chance for him to “prove himself as a manager.” Truth was, it was an attempt to keep him away from the seat of power at Luthorcorp as long as possible. Harold was only in his early 20s, and not yet trusted with his father’s legacy. The board chose to ignore the fact that much of the companies recent success was already due to Harold. Lionel Luthor had been a ruthless bastard, using underhanded techniques to crush his competition. Harold instead thought the company should thrive simply by being better (although Harold could be quite ruthless when he felt the need). Most of Luthorcorp’s recent profits had come from technological advances courtesy of Harold, even when he was as young as 15.

Harold was driving along in his BMW, quietly fuming over the injustice of the situation, when he rounded a bend and suddenly --COW!

He swerved to avoid the bovine but lost control when he hit the deep ruts and stones bordering the road and ended up running into a tree. Through the wreckage, he caught sight of a blurry shape rapidly headed his way. Harold’s last thoughts were “What the?” before he blacked out.

Daisy had gone walkabout again. John had set off in search of the missing cow. From a distance he saw the near collision and its disastrous aftermath. He quickly super sped to the sight of the crash to check on the status of the occupant. The driver had passed out by the time he arrived. He did a quick check before gently easing him out of the car and onto the nearby grass. 

Harold came woozily back to consciousness, aware of various aches and a pounding headache. Blinking open his eyes he met the concerned gaze of a young stranger, who asked “Are you alright?” The stranger introduced himself as John and helped Harold to sit up and survey the damage to himself and his car. Unfortunately, Harold’s phone had also been damaged in the crash and his would-be savior wasn’t carrying one. That left a limited number of possibilities:

1\. walk to the nearest farmhouse (which wasn’t that near) to call a tow truck. Although not injured too badly in the crash, Harold didn’t think he was up to this.  
2\. Wait for a car to pass by to provide assistance. He hadn’t passed any other vehicles on the way to town so was not sure how long this would take.  
3\. Send John to call for assistance. Although this seemed the option that would provide the quickest results, Harold didn’t relish being left on his own with the cow (It was looking at him funny. Maybe it wanted payback for the near miss?)

So he decided on option 2, and hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before someone passed by.

John could tell that Harold didn’t want to be left alone. So while they waited he tried to distract him and keep him awake for fear of a possible concussion by talking to him. So John rambled on, Harold occasionally commenting or asking a question. Harold was a very good listener and seemed much more interested in John’s bucolic existence than John would have expected from a sophisticated city dweller. It was actually kind of nice to have Harold’s undivided attention. Smallville was so small that everyone knew everyone’s business already. It had been a while since John had an audience unaware of what was going on in his life. Harold, for his part, was fascinated with this glimpse of a lifestyle so different from his own.

While it took a few hours for someone else to come down the road, the time seemed to fly by. Harold thanked John for his assistance and for keeping him company before departing for town. John smiled as he walked home with Daisy, glad to have met Harold even if it was unlikely he would run into him again.

As it happened, John was mistaken. Later that week he had to deliver some produce to the Luthor castle in response to an order to stock up the shelves. He was interested to get a glimpse inside the huge edifice that had been a focal point of the town for so many years. He was surprised that Harold was in the kitchen when he brought in the vegetables, and after exchanging a few pleasantries John easily started placing the boxes of food in the pantry. Then Harold spied the rolled up copy of Shakespeare John had been carrying around in his back pocket. John had taken to trying to plow through it whenever he had a spare moment as he found it difficult to follow and rather slow going. On mentioning his problems with the material, Harold began an interesting and informative lecture on the play. As time went on he offered John a snack of milk and cookies while he expounded further on Shakespeare and the play in question. By the time he was finished John was feeling much better about his English grade. Harold said it was the most interesting conversation he had had all week, and invited John to stop by any time if he had further questions about his assignments. Thus began a friendship that would become the stuff of legends.


	3. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Kent begins to see Harold Luthor in a different light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place shortly after Harold and John became friends in Smallville

Nathan wasn’t too pleased with John getting to know Harold Luthor. “I knew his father, Lionel, and that man was truly evil” 

"Harold isn’t his father” John snapped in reply, surprised that the man who had raised him and instilled in him his values could be so pigheadedly blind in this regard.

Nathan Kent thought he might have to revise his opinion about that Luthor boy. He had returned late from a meeting of the farmer’s association, surprised to see Harold’s BMW in the drive and lights on in the barn. Entering the barn, he found the Luthor heir sitting on the floor in his expensive suit, covered in kittens who were scratching and clawing their way up said suit in a fight over the baby bottle full of milk Harold held in his hand. John was looking on at his friend with a big grin on his face, as Harold seemed both bemused and confounded by his predicament. The sight of the large box labeled “Free Kittens” that Nathan had passed by in front of the store earlier that day explained the presence of the cats.

It was hard to view the boy as Absolute Evil while he was covered in fluffy kitties. It was hard to view the lad with a straight face when the two boys began to argue about names (Harold's literary and historical suggestions seemed hilariously incongruos for the small fluffy cats). 

Nathan would have to admit John was right in this case.


	4. Satan is a dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bonding moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Harold and John have been BFFs for some time in Smallville

Satan was a dork. Ok. Technically more like his son. The son of Satan was a big dork.

Nathan had been surprised when he went out to the barn to check on the boys. The sight that met his eyes wasn’t what he would have expected when Harold dragged John off for a literary discussion.

Comic books, in and out of their protective plastic sleeves, were littered all over the couch and floor of the barn loft. Harold was chattering away about Warrior Angel and Devilicus while John looked amused to find his stoic friend so uncharacteristically animated.

Nathan once again berated himself for thinking this boy was anything like his hated father. And boy he was: for all the responsibility he carried on his thin shoulders he was still so young. Nathan had failed to see that at first, blinded by the grudge he held against Lionel Luthor.

Since their first meeting, the two boys had become nearly inseparable. At times Nathan felt as if he had gained another son, what with Harold being so often underfoot.

But the damage Nathan had done at the rocky start of his and Harold’s relationship still persisted. Harold still had an air of caution about him when dealing with Nathan, as if he was still waiting for the moment when Nathan would change his mind and turn on him again. Nathan would just have to persevere and show with his actions that Harold was accepted now, and maybe even loved.

Harold was good for John. He was level-headed, meticulous, and cautious where John had a tendency towards recklessness and a certain disregard for his own safety in terms of his secret. Nathan was glad to have someone else help him watch out for John, especially as Harold was Luthor enough to be an expert at sneaky cover-ups and misdirection. (The only problem was Harold’s regrettable tendency to attract crazies like a magnet)

Nathan cleared his throat and when he had the boys' attention said it was getting late and that they should come into the house for some dinner. The tips of Harold’s ears turned slightly pink but he thanked Nathan politely and began to methodically gather up his precious comics. John began helping to place them back in their protective sleeves and in short order they had a small stack each.

 

Nathan thought of that moment months later when John was grumbling about what to get a billionaire for his birthday. On his next trip into town Nathan stopped by the drug store and bought a Warrior Angel comic. He used one of the pictures inside as a guide to whittle a small figurine and painted it with some paint left over from an old model kit.

Harold blinked back tears behind his glasses when he unwrapped the present, clutching the little statue tightly in his had as he choked out a heartfelt “Thank you, Mr. Kent.” John bathed his best friend and his father in a happy smile, no longer worried about the reception for his own present. He figured his dad had just made Harold’s birthday.

Nathan got a little choked up himself when a short time later Harold loaned John his car for a date with Jessica. Hanging on the car keys in a place of honor was the little Warrior Angel.


	5. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has had a crush on Jessica since forever

John had had a crush on Jessica it seemed like forever. 

They had known each other all their lives, although John had never worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. He felt he couldn’t express his feelings because of his alien heritage. 

He liked to think that she reciprocated his crush, at least a little. 

She was nice to him (although she was nice to everyone), 

she smiled at him (she smiled at everyone). 

She borrowed his biology notes (this might actually mean something. While John did OK in biology, his notes were pretty poor as he didn’t really use them much to study. Mostly they consisted of a number of doodles until Jess had started asking to see them. One day John had to stage an incident with his chocolate milk so she wouldn’t find he had scribbled “John <3 Jess” down the margin of the page)


	6. The AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place when John is just starting out as Superman

It came as no surprise to John when years later Harold would get on so well with the AI at the Fortress of Solitude. His BFF and his AI bonded over their mutual need to mother-hen John. Despite John pointing out his invulnerability, the two were convinced that John took too many risks and needed looking after. Considering the number of times John had rescued Harold from mutants, psychos, assassins, and mob guys, John thought that was really unfair.

***

Harold nearly fainted with horror when John donned the suit the AI had created, modeled after traditional Kryptonian dress and in the colors of John’s Kryptonian house of EL. When he could finally speak coherently, Harold sputtered “John, as much as I love computers, you should NEVER let one dress you.”


	7. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their time in Smallville. Harold and John have formed a tight friendship. Nathan has gotten over his initial reservations about the Luthor boy hanging around his adopted son.

Nathan was putting things away in the kitchen when he heard the BMW crunch its way up the gravel driveway.

He supposed he should have expected the Luthor boy to show up. Harold seemed to be deriving a bit of vicarious pleasure in helping John get ready for the prom. He must be anxious to make sure everything went well at the dance, as he had shown up early. It was well before the time John would be home from school, even if John used super speed instead of the bus.

They had never come out and openly discussed it, but Nathan had a feeling Harold knew everything about John. The boy was smart and observant and spent a lot of time with John. When the two first became friends Nathan would have been upset to learn that John's secret might be out, but he had seen the friendship developing between the two for a while now and he didn’t think Harold would do anything to hurt his best friend. He also didn’t think Harold would let anyone else hurt his friend if there was anything Harold could do about it, and considering the resources Harold had at his disposal he could do quite a lot. 

Nathan invited Harold to come into the kitchen and relax while they both waited for John to return home. Harold entered the house diffidently, calling Nathan Mr. Kent and politely accepting a large glass of iced tea. Nathan was glad he had managed to patch things up with Harold after the damage done by his initial distrust of all things Luthor. But Harold could still be skittish around Nathan

Harold smoothed down the lapels of his jacket, and loosened his tie slightly as a concession to the afternoon heat. Nathan had heard some of the disparaging remarks some citizens of Smallville made about Harold's penchant for wearing formal suits instead of the more casual jeans and flannel that were the norm around town. Nathan didn’t see that it was anyone's business what a man chose to wear. Besides, Harold though young was the head of a business. You would hardly expect him to wear dungarees to the boardroom any more than Nathan would wear a suit to muck out the barn. Harold didn’t dress to impress, or put on airs or flaunt his wealth. He wore his suits because he liked them and appreciated a well made garment, much the same way Nathan might appreciate the latest John Deere tractor.

Nathan had a suit for attending church, weddings, funerals, and any other fancy occasions. He had worn the same one for years and if he didn’t put on any weight would probably be wearing it for many more years. He might even be buried in it, thereby getting the most value for his money.

He had made sure his son had a suit for similar occasions, but for the prom John wanted to wear a more formal tuxedo. Harold was appalled at the idea of John just renting one off the rack for the evening, insisting that John be fitted for one instead; it would be his treat. In addition to stopping by to check the fit and make some final alterations (and who knew the billionaire could sew?) Harold had also helped arrange the corsage, reservations at a fancy restaurant, and a limousine to drive John & Jessica as well as their friends Carter and Fusco to and from the festivities.

Nathan wondered how many cups of tea Harold had drunk and what kind of tips Harold had left over the past few weeks at the coffee shop were Jessica worked part time, since he wouldn’t be able to buy her dress outright.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after they have all moved to Metropolis and John has begun his career as Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my trope bingo square: holiday.
> 
> In this AU Harold =Lex Luthor, John =Clark Kent/Superman, and Jessica=Lana Lang John's high school sweetheart. They all met in Smallville where Harold and John became BFF. Except in this AU there never developed a rift between the friends and Harold Luthor never became a villain. Instead, he has helped his friend John Reese Kent on his mission to become Superman

It was Valentine's day, and John wanted it to be special for her. Jessica thought that she detected the hand of John's best friend Harold in their dinner plans. Even if John could have gotten a reservation to one of the hottest restaurants in the city, there was no way he could afford it on a reporter's salary. John didn't like to take advantage of Harold's wealth for himself, but when it came to those John loved he was more willing to be flexible. Harold for his part would have bought the whole restaurant if necessary to help John woo Jessica.

Jessica smiled at the mirror as she got ready for her Valentine's date. With her nursing shift and John's needing to do work on a story, they had decided it was best if the two of them met up at the restaurant. Of course, John could easily make it across town in nothing flat as his alter ego, but Harold was always chastising John about using his powers publicly for trivial reasons. Surveillance cameras were everywhere nowadays, and there was always the chance that John might accidently give himself away in a moment of carelessness. John didn't worry too much about physical harm (although Harold thought that was shortsighted--eventually he might encounter some enemy that might challenge even his superhuman powers) but John did worry that with his cover blown things would change for those around him. All their lives (except perhaps Harold who was already a public person) would be changed by the intense scrutiny of the paparazzi. Not to mention possible danger from some of Superman's enemies.

Harold was a good friend to Jessica as well as a mother hen to John. As one of the few people who knew John's secret as Superman, he was the person Jessica most often went to with her concerns about John's superhero lifestyle. Jessica figured that Harold was the reason she and John were finally together. Without his encouragement and not-so-subtle pushing, doubtless John would still be hemming and hawing in her presence, unable to look her in the eye or stammer out a complete sentence. He would probably never have gotten up the courage to ask her out.

Few people would guess that at heart Harold was a true romantic. After giving John the necessary push to admit his feelings and ask Jessica out, Harold had acted as coach, enabler, and confidant throughout John's courtship of Jessica, ensuring that he treated her right. He was always ready to supply the couple with anything they might need, limo rides, hard to get tickets, even just a romantic dinner by the fireplace in his home while he made himself scarce elsewhere. He had even masterminded a spring break trip for them while they were in college. He had created a fictitious friend “Cathy” for Jessica who was supposedly transferring to another school, which would explain the reason for the extravagant trip and why no one could meet “Cathy.” Some dissembling was necessary because Jessica's mother disapproved of their relationship. 

Jessica's mother was something of a social snob. She thought Jessica could do better than a “farmboy” even though they were from the same small town as John. John was handsome, smart, treated Jessica like a princess, and loved her unconditionally. Ignoring the fact that he was in fact a real life superman, Jessica wasn't sure how her mother could possibly think there was better than that. Jessica was glad that they had graduated and started their careers in Metropolis. She felt more comfortable now taking a stand and asserting her choice with her parents despite her mother's disapproval.

She saw Harold's prompting in the bouquet of roses and expensive heart-shaped box of chocolates that had been delivered to the nurses station earlier in the day. Her coworkers had been quite impressed, although they had made Jessica blush more than once with their good natured teasing about how the night might unfold. At the end of her shift Jessica had gone to the locker room to change into a little black dress for the evening. It was suggestive with its low cut V-neck and curve-hugging shape, but she thought it was still classy and sophisticated enough for the upscale restaurant. The only jewelry she was wearing was the small heart-shaped locket John had given her for Valentine's day back when they were dating in high school. It had small cut outs of their senior pictures, and was one of Jess's most treasured possessions. She thought the sentiment made it more precious than even the expensive pieces Harold often leant her when they attended some of his Luthorcorp parties. Brushing her hair out after setting it free from the convenient pony tail she sported at work, she added some mascara and touched up her lipstick with a darker shade of red. One last critical look in the mirror and she felt she was ready to go. She gave a cheery wave to her coworkers as she left, followed by a few friendly catcalls and wolf whistles and one “You go girl." She made her way to the garage where the car Harold had arranged for her was waiting. She was glad she wouldn't have to take the subway in her high heels – they looked great but were far from practical. 

They made their way slowly through rush hour traffic but finally arrived at the restaurant. She went in and gave her name and was escorted to a table. Since it was a holiday, she decided to order some wine while she looked at the menu and waited for John. She was sipping her second glass when her heart sank as she saw Harold making his way to her table. Before he even started to speak Jessica knew that John was going to be tied up. Harold apologized for the intrusion, but told her that there was a hostage situation John had needed to respond to. He hadn't wanted Jessica to be embarrassed waiting alone in a restaurant on Valentine's day. So Harold had come to explain and tender John's apologies. He offered to either keep her company in the restaurant, or to escort her home. Jessica idly wondered how her mother would take it if she found out she had the opportunity to dine with one of Metropolis' most eligible bachelors in an exclusive restaurant.

Working at the hospital Jessica was certainly aware of how unexpected emergencies could throw off someone's plans. It would be the same if John had been a cop, or a fireman, instead of a superhero. It would also be a bit selfish to blame John when he was busy saving lives. Jessica thanked Harold for his thoughtfulness and told him she would wait. She would always wait, because John was worth waiting for. She also knew that Harold could ensure that the restaurant was open and ready whenever John finally made it. For all he did to ensure the safety of the people of Metropolis, John deserved to have a nice dinner on the holiday. And what better Valentine's gift could she give him than the assurance of her patience and understanding, the knowledge that she would always be there waiting and loving him.


	9. John's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> occurs while John is working as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He has been partnered with Sam "Shaw" Lane

John was pretty sure Stanton was hitting on him.

It had been a slow news day and most of the Daily Planet reporters were chasing leads or working on human interest pieces until a big story broke. Apparently gossip was also going through a dry spell, as Kara seemed at loose ends and was looking to John to provide her a little distraction. Either with some dirt on his friends or of a more physical kind, she didn't seem too particular. When he reiterated once again that he didn't have any dirty secrets on Harold or Superman he was going to share, she moved into his personal space and suggested John might be more willing to share in a less public place – perhaps the supply closet? Kara's smile seemed rather shark-like to John and was frankly giving him the creeps.

John knew Shaw was quietly laughing at him. She hadn't typed anything for the last 5 minutes once Stanton began accosting him. Usually she ignored John when they weren't working a story – except for demands that John bring her coffee. John liked that Shaw was capable and could look after herself – most of the time. It was only occasionally when she bit off more than she could chew that Superman had to step in. But a true partner would have rescued John from his current predicament.

Finally he couldn't take it any more. John mumbled an excuse to Stanton and fled. He changed to Superman and went to stop a few minor crimes to settle his nerves. Then he flew to the top of the Luthercorp building to talk to Harold. His best friend was a good listener, and John didn't think it would be a good idea to complain to Jessica about his coworker hitting on him.

Unfortunately John's bad day was about to get worse, as Harold was in a teasing mood.

After listening patiently to John's complaints about his coworker, Harold remarked “I am afraid Miss Stanton was doomed to disappointment. You would be far too vanilla for her.”

“I'm a superpowered alien” John replied indignantly.

“Yes, but a rather vanilla superpowered alien. Unless....” Harold's gaze traveled toward John's groin “you wouldn't happen to have tentacles?”

“What? No! Why would you ask that? And quit looking at my crotch!”

“Well if you didn't want people checking you out, maybe you shouldn't wear tight spandex with flaming red underwear. They rather draw the eye like a bullseye.”

“I've told you before, its not underwear!”

“If you insist. The truth is, we really know very little about Kryptonians. We may have taken some things for granted based on your superficial similarity to one of us. For all we know you could be the equivalent of the female of your species, assuming only two Kryptonian genders. Perhaps you could even get pregnant.”

“Dad was right, you are evil. No one ever comments on Batman's costume or sex life.”

“Well, the man dresses in all leather like a giant bat. I think it is a given he is more than a little kinky. And not even the Joker would be crazy enough to question Batman's manliness.”


End file.
